cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra Obonsawin
Sierra was one of the three newcomers who debuted in Total Drama World Tour. She was originally a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, but switched teams with Izzy in the second episode, so that they could be with their respective love interests. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She was a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Biography Sierria is usually seen stalking or spying on other students in Cartoon Network School, though she is most likely to be seen trying to look for Cody Anderson and he is usually seen trying to hide from her. She usually has the latest gossip on everybody, and is usually taking polls on other students to write on her blog. With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan, and Cody is her favorite contestant and crush. She also adores the host of Total Drama, Chris, although this fades fast as he puts her through the same torture that he puts all the contestants through. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses Internet slang acronyms such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She quite evidently spends a lot of her time online based on her dependency on the Internet throughout the series. Aside from blogging, she also plays a MMORPG ('M'assive 'M'ultiplayer 'O'nline 'R'ole'P'''laying '''G'ame). Whenever deprived of the Internet and her devices, Sierra will devise questionable and unusual methods to cope with it, such as using a pizza box as a laptop during Total Drama World Tour or having a mental breakdown when her smartphone is broken in Total Drama All-Stars. Sierra admits that a great amount of her knowledge and her multiple skills have been garnered from the Internet, her family, or a relative of another contestant. She seems to be a maternal person, having adopted two animals and referred to herself as their mother. She is generally polite, enthusiastic, and easygoing. However, she can also be aggressive and violent, especially when Cody is threatened or near another girl. Trivia *Sierra's obsession over Chris and the contestants of Total Drama (especially Cody), to the point where she knows many details of their personal life implies that she suffers from Celebrity Worship Syndrome. *Sierra is the only contestant to make the camera in the confessional run out of battery. *Sierra's ethnicity could possibly be partially German, as she mentioned her grandparents were from Germany in Slap Slap Revolution. *Sierra claims to be a certain "generation" of various things: **She claims to be a third generation Chris McLean scholar (Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special). **She is a fourth generation basket weaver (Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2). **She is a tenth generation slap dancer (Slap Slap Revolution). **She is a fifth generation fun-factologist.(mentioned on Fresh TV's site) *Sierra appears to have a monstrous strength and is one of the strongest females (and characters in general). She is able to lift the three hundred pound Owen with ease, fight off several baboons easily, attack several sharks at once, and hold up a rope carrying her whole team using only her teeth. *Sierra is the only girl on Team Amazon not to have kissed Duncan, unless one counts Izzy who hasn't kissed Duncan either. *Sierra's necklace is revealed to be a locket that has a picture of Cody in it in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. *It was revealed on Total Drama Online that her hair is dyed purple because it is the same color as Cody's bruises, she carries pictures of Cody in her hair, she wears the same pants as Cody's mom, and she has six toes on her left foot. *In Saving Private Leechball, she reveals her favorite of Mike's multiple personalities is Svetlana. *Her mother is mentioned to have a crush on Chris McLean. Category:Canon Characters Category:Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Humans